You Are The One
by i0pk
Summary: Updated AU. (Rating may be higher at times.) Tidus trapped forever in a curse, has only known killing his entire life... when he is enchanted by a young woman by the name Yuna, will his life change for the better? or has eternity locked his heart in cold
1. The Taste of Death

A/N: Well this might turn up to be a NC-17 story, SO PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT STUFF OK?! Its not that much, just a little revealing… not many people will read this because not many people will check the R rated stories, how sad.  
  
Anyways, I do not own final fantasy® x, or final fantasy® x-2  
  
**IN BIG ANNOYING BOLD LETTERS: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TO READ REVEALING STUFF SUCH AS BREAST OR WHATNOTS THEN DO NOT READ!**  
  
Please be warned… and don't go reporting me if I used a inappropriate word. Thank you  
  
The Taste  
By: i0pk  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue: The Taste of Death  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
It's dark again, as it always is at this time of day… or should I say night. Time flows so slowly when you have eternity in store for you. I'm so tired of all this, the same majestic moon each night, the same glittering stars, the same dark sky, never have I seen one disappear or change. It's always the same ol' Earth I've always seen throughout my long and never ending life.   
  
Every thing will always be the same ol' way it was way back in my beginning times as it is tonight. Maybe a little altered by the human technology. The means of transportation, and the buildings change, but the sky and the way I live my life do not. It's been the same for a long time now… that I wish, there was a way to stop things… change them, and make my long life a better life with a meaning.  
  
I feel so lonely, so lost, all by myself through all the years of wandering around this world called Earth. I wish I could find just one person, or creature, I don't care which, who could understand my feeling, my way to see this dark tunnel of existence that we all call life.   
  
The sweet wonderful, yet repulsive smell of life it comes to my nose, toying with my tortured mind. Inviting me to follow it and taint me even further, to commit yet another murder in my continuous damned life. I try to resist it, I really do.  
  
This innocent person deserves to live. Yes, they deserve to live just as much as my other victims who died crying for mercy all through this long time span I call my live. Who knows what would have happened to them if they had not crossed my path that night.

But I will never know, will I, because its in the past and I can not give back a life I took away, no matter how much I may want to, I can not…   
  
I feel it again, The craving for life, for an innocent life who did not ask to be taken away nor was it necessary. The need for the warm red liquid of existence and the desire to taste the salty flavor of warm skin in my mouth, I crave to satisfy my murderous needs. I long for the red flow that gives me energy and is the secret of my ever-lasting life.   
  
Ah I can not take it anymore! The feeling is so powerful, I can not fight it anymore. I need to please my thirst, I need to drink, I need to drink the life sustaining liquid, until every last drop has been drained, leaving no more life, until it is only me, and the dry husk of yet another of my victims.  
  
I can see the source, of the ever so delicious smell of life. A young girl… well I think she's young. I truthfully don't know as I lost the ability to estimate someone's age some time ago. You see for someone as old as me, everyone is young without exemption, everyone is younger than I am.   
  
The girl does not seem to notice me… who am I kidding? No one ever notices me. She is quite beautiful, short auburn hair, beautiful tanned skin, long slim neck. I feel the craving getting stronger flaming through my whole body. If I did not move soon I would find myself crawling before her feet, begging pathetically for the magical liquid of life.I leap quietly into the shadow, and follow the girl who is walking slowly. Completely oblivious of the danger lurking towards her. Anxiety swells within me, the feeling of lightheadedness is wonderful in such a adrenaline rush for my thirst. I almost pity her like I do all my victims, as they are not strong enough to defend themselves against an unmerited death.   
  
They will never have any chance, they never will. In the silence of the night I see her well formed body traveling slowly toward the dusky streets of Luca ahead of us. Her ass taunting rear, her smooth bare arms, her silky auburn tresses, and her slender rosy neck, my desire reaches its peak as she passes through the soft yellow lights of a streetlight to the darkness of a small alley beyond.   
  
_'It is now or never' _I think as I vault before her in a movement faster than the eye can ever respond to.   
  
" Aaaaahhhhh!" She screams. The girls voice is like the highest note of the little piccolo. "Where did you come from??? I didn't see you." She adds once she regains her senses. The girl straightens up hair and smiles a flirty smile with me, even though I am still within the protective arms of darkness.  
  
'_What a fool_' My smile fades away from my face, a enigma look on my face appears as she waves her hand into the darkness.  
  
I don't answer. It does not matter if I do or not, her untimely death will be the same. As I take a step into the light I watch her eyes scanning me from head to toe, and then her expression changes from startled fright to near adoration towards my appearance. What can I say, a well built body from lifetime of working out, and using my skills to master my reflexes, a tanned body, with my golden hair sparkling in the night, yet a message of death, my eyes, a blissful blue. One would say, truth be told, my eyes no bliss be held, piercing blue as I'd describe it more clearly.  
  
Her eyes stop their wandering to stare directly into my eyes, fully making her mine, as no words will issue forth from her mouth ever again. As if in trance, she let me slowly approach her until I am as close as I can manage without breaking my spell. My breath caresses her skin, she tingles under the closure between us.I raise my hand to caress her soft warm cheek. The contrast between her skin and mine is frightening. Mine is of a deathly, yet blemishing tan, and hers a delicious smooth mahogany, glowing with life. I see her blink when my hand touches her skin. To me, her skin is almost burning hot, as her life's essence roars through her veins.   
  
I can almost imagine that what my tanned cold hand must feel like to her, cold, but a cold that can warm, the frigid lifeless cold of death being reborn. Slowly, I bent my head down toward her the skin of her long soft tan neck and kiss lightly at her pulse. The feeling of her skin under my lips is amazingly luscious, I crave to bit into her and never stop chewing this feeling of ecstasy.   
  
I can hear her sigh in delight, if only she knew what was awaiting her, she would have run away long before I had the chance to touch her silky cheek, or kiss her tantalizing neck. Now I tenderly lick the delicate skin, I can taste the salty flavor that characterizes the feel of skin melting on my tongue.  
  
She moans in pure bliss and wraps her arms around my neck pressing me closer to her beating heart. Ever so slowly, I close my mouth on her feeble neck, my sharp teeth piercing her salty skin and making her scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Blood flows out of the wound at a fast pace. I drink it down every drop of her life giving fluid, sucking it all out of her weakening body, as I feel the hot blood running through my whole being as it gives me some of the girl's color, the appearance of true life while turning my already tanned skin to a more rosy shade.   
  
Oh how I looked marvelous. I can hear her heart beating at an ever slowing pace showing that she is steadily dying in my mortal embrace. Ever so slowly, her arms begin to loose their grip around my shoulders to drop lifelessly to her side. As her pulse starts to stop, I put her down toward to hard cold ground of the street right under the streetlight. Her head touches the pavement and my mouth lingers on her neck, still full of her blood. She let out her last sigh and dies. Funny how my victims die with such a confounding smile.  
  
" Sleep now… sleep and die…" I whisper as I leave the dead girl for the whole world to see.

I am now completely satisfied and feel a little drowsy because of the sudden heat in my body_. _Slowly I lift my eyes back up to the moon and I feel less weary of my unending life but…   
  
The soft breeze of the spring night plays with the silky locks of brown hairs. Bi-colored eyes reflect the full moon where it sits up in the starry sky its light reflecting playfully off the delicate frame of a woman around twenty-five years old as she leans against an opened window.   
  
Her jade and sapphire colored pools stare dreamily at the nothingness of space before her. In the background, a television is on, the news channel flickering away on the screen. The sound was on low yet still loud enough for the two women to perfectly hear the male reporter as he related the nights-top story.

"Yet an other murder had been perpetuated tonight. This time it was a young teen girl named Calli. No doubts that this is the act of the same assassin who is already call '_The Vampire Killer_'. After 5 murders all made the same way we can understand the name…"

" Will they ever stop this freak? Soon we won't even be allowed to walk outside at night." Sighed the woman as she moved from her place by the window to stand by the table in front of it."Don't worry your little head Yunie! Everything will be alright. They will get the monster and put him OR her in jail, and then kill him OR her for all I know." Another woman's voice filled the room

"I'm not worried Rikku…" Yuna responded before turning her head back toward the window once again to star deeply in thought at the glowing moon for a moment longer. Then she decisively shut the window before closing the curtains.   
  
Somewhere in a random house a old man is seen watching the news.  
  
"Tips off from anonymous people. Ahem, people have claimed to have discovered the killers name, believed to be Tidus, his last name is unknown…"  
  
A dark figure is seen walking through the curtains of Yuna's house as it jumps into the air… rain then begins to pour endlessly into the streets of Luca… And thus begins the story of the dreadful Vampire Killer living in the world of Spira…  
  
A/N: well this isn't my best story for sure, but anyways thanks for reading! AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Oh yeah for those who are wondering, I got most of the plot from a movie I saw once at school, never finished it, so I went out and rented it, I thought the plot was ingenious, so I decided to copy most of it…lol forgot the name of the movie tho  
  
maybe if u ask me later I can inform u on it.  
  
Please review!


	2. In The Shadows

A/N: well heres chap 1  
  
This story is not suitable for people that has a problem with vulgar words.  
  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: In The Shadows  
  
**Cold tears of heaven fell from the dark sky, slowly dripping down toward the ground in a freezing wave of water. The streets were empty, no cars roamed the streets of Luca, it was too cold, too scary. Yet, somewhere in the faint light of a glowing street lamp, stood the lone figure of a man, securely wrapped a in a long black coat standing motionless watching from his position in the dark.  
  
The water continued to pour softly down onto him, drenching his hair and his black coat, but he did not seem to be cold or even to notice that there was rain splashing against the pavement around him, he stood there like a dead statue. He was defiant of the rain, refusing to move as he stood still as a statue in the shadows with only his eyes glowing from his natural tanned face.   
  
The darkness shrouded him as if he had called it to be his cloak, illuminating those glowing ethereal deep sapphire eyes. The man stared forward into the darkness and as a car passed just before him and those illusive eyes followed the movement of the car as it sped toward the end of the road, yet never once did his body or head moved from his place.  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed in the dark alley and reached the man concealed in the night. On the opposite side of the road appeared a woman comfortably enfolded in a white rain coat. Her head partially hidden in the depths of the hood, yet still visible were the soft strays of silky brown hair framing her delicate face. She slowly went by in front of him, not noticing him at all, it was as if he was nothing more than air or an unused space.   
  
The man's eyes began to stare after her retreating body, eyes analyzing her, and there was no doubt, she was a beautiful specimen. Her scent hung in the air, a sweet mixture of sweet honey and sweat pea. That simple fact seemed to call to him more that the creamy color of her skin, and he found his eyes were gazing after her even as she was slowly disappearing at the end of the street away from his reach.   
  
In a swift movement, he proceeded to follow the woman, his ethereal eyes never living her features, not even for a second. The woman soon turned into another alley which gleamed brightly with the lights and signs of casinos, cabaret and fancy bars. He was still following her as she entered the bar, by the employees entrance and silently he leapt inside the shadowed corridor unnoticed by the beautiful girl.

He watched as she removed her coat, revealing her appealing chest tightly pressed against a pinkish white sweater. A white scarf was knotted around her slimy neck and he could clearly see the delicious form of her ass in her black pants. As hard as he tried, he could not tear his eyes from her. Each of her curves seemed to call, to crave for his touch. He approached her silently, quieter than the lightest breeze. He inhaled the intoxicating sent of her skin and traced her forms in the air. He lowered his head toward her neck, caressing the fabric of her white scarf with his lips. His hands were ready to take hold of her shoulders, not even an inch above them.  
  
Then she slowly walked away from his reach, toward another door that lead to the bar. He stood there, watching the marvelous creature leaving the area and creating a void around him. After a long time, in which he stared thoughtfully at the closed metal door, the man stepped out of the employees corridor and back in the cold of the raining night. His head turned up to the dark sky, his eyes harboring a plaintive look in the unreal light emanating from them.   
  
He shook his head looking back down. An indulgent smile playing on his lips as he turned the corner to go back the way he had come, past the front door that lead to the client side of the bar.

Coming to a stop in front of the door he looked away searching his mind for another thing to do, a better way to pass the night, like to go kill, but nothing seemed more appealing than to see the angelic face again. So with a slight sigh, he opened the door and entered the bar. Inside the establishment ruled a mixed atmosphere of joy and depression, while soft music played in the background.   
  
Many tables were set on a little balcony against one wall, a dance floor occupied my multitudes of moving bodies lay in the center, and to one side was a bar. More tables circled the dance floor and some people were sitting at them sipping their alcoholic drinks while listening calmly to the soft soothing music or looking absentmindedly at the dancers.

His unreal blue eyes penetrated the crowd searching for the woman he saw earlier. He found her behind the bar talking to a client with the most stunning smile touching her lips and illuminating her graceful face. He slowly walked toward the bar and sat on a little stool, his drenched clothes soaking it even as the water ran down his coat to form a puddle on the floor.   
  
He observed the girl with a contemplative stare, eyes never leaving her, as he breathed in her distant sent, memorizing each and every one curve of both her face and body. Each time she smiled, he felt like someone or something was tugging at his heart. Soon, he seemed to be in a trance before her, just like his victims were before him.   
  
"What can I do for you," asked the beautiful woman standing behind the bar to another one who was sitting in front of her.

"My, if it isn't Yuna! What are you doing here," exclaimed the woman.

"I'm working… and who are you," questioned the barmaid.

"You can't recognize your high school teacher? I'm Lulu , your math teacher when you were in 10th grade."

Yuna's bi-colored eyes widen in recognition and her face flushes a little. The woman sitting in face of her was that teacher she had always admired, the beautiful teacher who had stolen the heart of every young man in her class, or maybe even the entire school. She smiled warmly at her old teacher.

"It's great to see you again. What shall I get you? It's on me," Yuna commented flashing her a big smile and giggling a cheerful laugh. 

"Well in this case, I might take a martini if you don't mind."

"My pleasure," she answered turning to make her the drink. 

The two women talked for a long time, two hours, maybe three. But never once did they notice the handsome tanned figure watching them from a far. It was past midnight when Lulu said that it was time for her to go back home. That's when Yuna realized that a man was sitting still on his chair by the bar. She walked towards him, noticing how the shadows hid his face, revealing only a pair of blue glowing eyes.

"May I do something for you sir," she asked unsure.

The man looked up and stared right into her bi-colored blue and green pools, his glowing ones biting into her soul, mesmerizing her. It was like she was glued to place, eyes never leaving his gaze only capable of staring back. He was drenched from the rain that still poured outside but he did not seem to be cold, his skin was of a fascinating brownish-light golden brown, and it appeared to her that it was soft and smooth.   
  
He was handsome, no he was more than that, he had the features of a beautiful masked hero like those talked about in comic books, for he was beautiful, and human in appearance, yet supposedly dangerous.   
  
"… I'll take red wine if you don't mind… your best bottle," he said, his voice deep and warm, almost unnatural.   
  
"…I…I'll just do that… wait a second…" Yuna stuttered, before she turned toward the door that leaded to the cave where there the wine was stored.

Yuna was still trembling at the way the man had talked to her, his voice had sounded like a melody in her ears, just as beautiful as he was. She sighed deeply looking into space as she took a bottle of red wine and brought it up with her.   
  
The man was waiting patiently for her return a very small smile playing on his lips, his eyes gleaming softly in the almost absent light of the bar. He recalled in his head the way the girl talked, the way she walked, the way she kindly smiled at him, like viewing a video again and again. In her innocence she had not been afraid of him, just impressed by his appearance. She truly was different from anyone he saw and talked to through the years of his existence…

"Here you go. The best red wine of the house, hope you like it," she uttered placing a glass of red liquid in front of him.

"Thank you."

He took the glass in his right hand, making the liquid inside slowly spin in its glassy prison leaving a little trace of red on the side of the glass. He seemed to take a sip of the drink and played with it in his mouth swirling it around tasting it, rather than simply swallowing. His eyes locked with hers and he gave her a side smile that sent chills all over her body.   
  
She returned him a full smile making her eyes light up. This woman was truly delightful and her whole being emanating purity and joy. How could some thing like this could live in this dark world. 

"Do you like it," she asked him her eyes carelessly diving into his.

"Actually, this is one of the most delicious wine I've had the chance to taste. May I offer you a glass," answered the mysterious man.

"I'm sorry but I can't drink on the job, but thanks for the offer," she said flashing a charming smile unconsciously at him.

"That's too bad…" he replied, his deep voice encircling her like a comfy silk cloth.

Her eyes traveled his up his body from his silky looking blonde colored hair, to his dripping coat. His beautiful blue eyes seemed to be devoid of any feelings, yet they seemed so alive, they could bore a hole into one's soul. His fine features were perfect, this was the first time Yuna had seen such a handsome man with blonde hair and very tanned skin.

Unnoticed by her, the mysterious stranger did the same to her. She was more than beautiful, she was like an angle, and her purity and innocence made her even more heavenly. Her eyes of emerald and azure shining in the dim light of the fancy little bar, her honey colored hair ending slightly around the graceful lines of her face, the rest pulled back in a long tail falling in delicate waves to the middle of her back. All the rest was just as harmonious of defined curves and well placed roundness. This whole perfection was warped with the sweet frame of mind of the carefree child. "I never saw you before. Where are you coming from?" inquired the woman breaking their trance. 

"I just arrived yesterday. I'm traveling for business," was the man answer.

"Oh… Would it be too personal if I ask your name," she asked crimson marking her creamy cheeks.

"I don't mind. My name is Tidus. Am I impolite in asking yours in return?"

"No, you're not. I'm Yuna" she said extending her hand in a gesture of a starting relationship

"Very pleased to meet such a sweet and young girl like you Yuna." he said taking the offered hand with his.

"The pleasure is all mine, Tidus." He gave her one of his half smiles and took a sip of his wine.

Yuna observed him with her ever so greedy eyes as he did this, red creeping upon her already red face. He was so mysterious that it made him even more attractive. She suddenly felt shy and rude, looking at him that way almost staring. She had to tear her eyes away from him and turn toward the mirror to calm herself.

"So, what kind of business are you here for," she said trying to make conversation with him.

She had her back to him and was cleaning mercilessly at the counter looking at him using the mirror. He took his time to answer her question, listening to the music and eyes looking nowhere in particular.

"It's nothing special. I sell chalets and small houses to travelers and tourists. Not really original, is it?" "If you like it…" She replied her voice smiling. 

He smiled to himself hearing this last sentence. This girl Yuna was really one of a kind, a gem to society, and not just this one, she was a gem in all of the societies throughout all times and periods.   
  
This was when he had found himself starting to like her, something he had never experienced before. A part of his mind screamed at him to get rid of her, that she would only bring trouble into his life, while the other was tempting him to let her live and discover what was so special about her.   
  
The torment of his mind was starting to drive him toward the edge of insanity. A part of him wanted to know more of the angelic creature he just meet and the other wanted to taste her. He desired her in so many ways and to a point that was almost frightening, even for him. His eyes devoured her from the head to the toes tracing in his mind an image of her that he would never forget. The delicious Yuna did not have a hint of what was going on in his tortured mind.   
  
His eyes gazed deeply into her eyes, diving in them, getting lost, they were more potent then the strongest alcohol as he found himself getting drunk, on the shimmering emerald and azure color alone. He felt his hunger rise dangerously like an oil slick and his desire for the angle growing in a taunting wave, coming from the depth of his dark soul toward his spinning mind. Unaware of the turmoil going through her mysterious clients mind, Yuna continued to lose her senses to the hypnotic gaze of Tidus.

She looked down, ashamed of her thoughts and when she brought them up again, Tidus had disappeared. All that was left of him was the wine bottle, an empty glass, the money for his drink and a little puddle of water, which had dripped down from his coat. Her eyes scanned through the little crowd of her bar but did not found him. Why did he leave without a word? Maybe she had bored him with her question. Maybe he thought of her as a rude person who couldn't stop talking.   
  
Still, when she thought about it, they had not talked that much. They mostly stared at each other, detailing the features of one other.

"Hey! Yunie! What's the long face for," came a cheery voice from the door of the establishment. "Nothing really Rikku… just wondering, did you see a man walk out the door?" "No, why?" 

She did not answer, just smiled at her friend and took the money he had left and stuffing it in the cashier.  
  
The icy rain was still falling sadly upon the small town and drifting lifelessly through the deserted streets. In the secret of the night strolled the lone features of Tidus in the debauched quarters where beggars laid, prostitutes took clients and criminals of any kind rested. Not a very safe place to go at night, for any one except him. Tidus walked down the alley where men and women were sleeping in the dirty grounds or, for more comfort, in the rubbish.   
  
Some of them were drunk, others were drugged. What a pleasant life, he thought as he passed before them in the shadow. Pitiful and what a waste, how can someone, even a human, live in these conditions? On the corner of the dark road, an old man covered in dirt bumped into him and fell on the stained ground. He looked up at him and smiled a toothless smile to the apparently young man who stood before him.

"Hey, youngster, do you have some money for an old man like me?"

Tidus glanced down at him and gave him a dejected look, a frown of pure aversion appeared on his face. He took a step forward but was stopped by the old man gripping his leg firmly. Tidus let out a deep growl and peered down at the old thing clutching his leg in a desperate manner.

"Please, I haven't eat in days…" the old man pleaded.  
  
The young man laughed a soulless laugh filled with evil, darkness and frigidity. The old man released his leg and backed up toward the wall behind him, fear all over his face. Tidus marched toward the frighten man, his terrifying and expressionless facade seemed to descend on him. Tidus ocean blue eyes freezing the old man's soul and body,

"Tell me you old piece of shit, why should I do that?" he asked in an inhuman tone of voice.

"I…d… d…don…don't…know…"

Tidus gave another freezing laugh and stared deeply at the old thing that was tightly pressed against the wall. He was trembling and he seemed ready to do anything to have his life spare, something nearly incomprehensible for Tidus.

"Tell me, old bastard, why do you hang onto life so tightly. Is it to continue to live in those inhuman conditions? Or for something I never had the chance to see, or maybe because you don't know what happens once you leave your body…? Tell me, I wish to know, I want to understand."

The beggar looked at him eyes fill with horror. Despair, terror, anxiety, distress, all those feelings, he could read it in the gloomy eyes of the poor man. This amused him, it helped to release all frustration he had been through and gave him the opportunity to forget. He smiled evilly, this was bound to be fun.

"Why do you, and all of your kind, hang so dearly to your rotten lives? Why do you persist to roam upon this dying world? TELL ME!"

Saying that, Tidus grabbed the old man by the collar of his rags and threw him in the air, he ended up landing in the pile of trash near the other end of the black ally with a big crashing sound. Tidus slowly walked toward him. He was covered in putrid food of all kinds and there were several cuts on his uncovered skin.  
  
Blood slowly dripped in a red, hot flow the delicious elixir of life driving his sense crazy. The need for blood returned to him in a powerful wave. The desire for the red liquid feeding his very existence, but the time was not to satisfy his thirst yet. He wanted to play a little, scare the old man almost to death before giving him his fatal bite.

"Tell me, is it love that keeps you going or perhaps hate? TELL ME, ANSWER ME!" With that, he lifted him to eyes level.

"Wh…who… ar…are you," the man stuttered.

"Heh, I am the spawn from Satan. I am the bringer of death, the one who takes others lives to live."

"What?!…"

"You don't understand. I wake at the crack of dawn. I am a vampire! And don't look at me with those eyes, you perfectly know that I speak the truth," declared Tidus with a lot of amusement in his deep and rasping voice.

He laughed as the old beggar who tried to escape his iron grip. He wriggled like a worm and started choke because of his collar that had slowly tangled itself around his neck. Tidus was still laughing his ass off. What a sight it was, the helpless human against the grip of the evil vampire. Cliché but immensely funny and realistic.

"You can't answer me? Does it means you don't have any reason to hang so dearly into your miserable life? That it certainly means that you don't what to live anymore, am I right?"

The old man's eyes widen in horror as reality sank into his mind and he struggled with more vigor to break free from the demon.

"Don't worry, it hurts only if I want to. It's painless, it's like falling asleep, but you will never wake up."

"P… please, leave me alone! Let me live! I don't want to die please!"

"I'm telling you, you won't feel anything, never," laughed Tidus.

And with that, he ploughed his long teeth into the old man's flesh and there was shout of agonizing cry of pain almost pursing his attacker's hears. As he slowly and painfully drank the blood out of the old man, Tidus laughed cruelly and while the poor man was still conscious he stopped and looked straight into his eyes.

"Thank you for your life old rag, may your death be slow and painful."

With that he cut his head just enough so the blood would not stop flowing away and made sure he would die shortly but painfully. He laughed evilly and walked away, the rain had stopped and the day was about to come. It was time to sleep; tomorrow will be a big night. Tomorrow he will take the girl from the bar.   
  
He smiled to himself, maybe he will frighten her too…

* * *

A/N: whoooo how was that update? Not to shabby? Was it alright? Please REVIEW. Anyways this is just the beginning, I was thinking of having two alternative endings…but ill save that for last, so yeah.  
  
Thanks for reading btw! ; 


	3. Deep Within A Second Chance

A/N: On with chapter two enjoy  
  
This story is not suitable for young children, or those with weak stomachs…read at your own risk. Oh and im making a very well known character appear a pimp.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Deep Within A Second Chance  
**  
Yuna was walking every so slowly toward the fancy bar by the Casino Street, admiring the beauty of Luca before her, the now appearing street lights, the majestic feeling of the wondrous warm evening. Her eyes of luminous green and blue were filled with fear, and yet despite her never ending tries to convince her scared soul that nothing would happen, the facts were still there.  
  
The previous night, not long before her friend Rikku arrived home in an over panicked state of mind, another murder had been committed and she happened to walk by the exact same street were the corps had been found.  
  
And now Yuna was beyond frightened and she thought she would pass out soon if she did not hurry.She heard a big crashing sound coming from behind her. She instinctively turned around and saw an old dirty garbage can rolling on the shit stained ground, and an enormous rat running away from it. She took a few steps back and bumped into something rather rigid and cold. She jumped around screaming in surprise and fear and fell to the dirty pavement below. Eyes tightly closed, ready for any kind of harm or action that the cold thing could do to her.Luckily nothing happened, she slowly opened her deep green and blue eyes, they stained with terror and they fell upon the slim form of a streetlight. She sighed with marvelous relief and got back on her trembling legs, laughing nervously at her stupid over reaction at such a ridiculous predicament.  
  
'_I'm too tense, I have to calm down a little or I'm going to have a heart attack.' _Yuna thought with a quick giggle._  
  
_After walking a few more steps Yuna turned a corner and finally arrived at her destination.  
  
Quickly, she reached the employee's door behind the small building of the bar. Yuna whipped out the keys and nervously and foolishly tried on just about every key on the ring before she finally inserted the correct one. And she opened the door as fast as she could and closed it just as fast. She leaned against the doorframe and slowly let herself drift to the floor. Her frightened eyes started to water and a tear slide down her paled cheek.

"Hey Yuna! You managed to come here in one piece! Congratulations!" did a harsh manly voice coming to her from the end of the corridor. "You could've call me and I'd come to your place in no time to escort you here safely in my car."

"Get lost Brother! I don't need your help." she spited looking up, all the while whipping the tear that was still making its way towards her soft chin."Yeah, whatever. Anyways, do you need someone to take you back home after work sweet heart?"I can perfectly take care of myself, thank you! Now if you may excuse me, I need to get in so I can work," she said bitterly to the man.

Brother was a very over confidant man with an ego the size of the universe, not to mention all the tattoos in the world placed upon his body.. With his sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes, he took more women's hearts than anyone could ever imagine. The only one in town who still resisted him was the delicious and innocently kind Yuna.  
  
Brother desired her so much, and would pretty much go out of line to receive her delicacy. Still, on the other hand she never liked him. She thought of him as rude and impolite and she never gave in his advances.

"One day you'll come crawling to me babe!" he shouted from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, whatever… crazy asshole." she murmured.

Inside the bar there were not a lot of people, around four or five to the most. Yuna frowned at the amount of customers attending this once popular get together.  
  
'_That 'Vampire Killer' is scaring away all the customers! If it goes on like this, no one will come here anymore…'  
  
_Four hours passed and two more clients entered the fancy building. As Yuna was serving the second one a beer, the door slowly opened, revealing a man at the entrance, he had bright golden yellow hair, a sharp but still young face and unreal azure colored eyes. He was spotted wearing a simple tight white shirt and black pants under a long black trench coat (A/N: Think Matrix but with a white t-shirt).  
  
Yuna recognized those awe-inspiring eyes and coat and a smile appeared on her now radiant face. It was Tidus, the man who came two days ago.

He approached the bar and sat on the same little wood stool, the one that was far from the light and the tables. His eyes scanned rapidly around the place and found _her_ near a table where she was serving a couple some drinks. His eyes never left her until she approached him, and was suddenly in front of him, a bright smile adoring her graceful face.  
  
"Hello! What can I serve you?" she asked abundantly cheery.

He looked at her for a long moment, his eyes detailing each and every one of her curves. Her dark honey colored hairs, her eyes the same tone as the leaves in a mid summer afternoon and the waters of the clearest oceans, her rosy lips, her long neck devoid of protection…, the way her red shirt seemed to accentuate her curves, the small banner of skin that the shirt revealed to his hungry eyes.  
  
Her wonderful smell of honey and sweet peas hooked his sense just like her appearance did to the rest of him. The most graceful creature he ever laid eyes on.

"I'll take the same wine you served me two days ago if you don't mind," he finally answered."No problemo, Tidus." Yuna said with a smirk.

His lips curved a little, she remembered his name. It sounded so soft and silky coming out of her adorable lips. He suddenly frowned, his eyes began to fire, luckily unnoticed to her. This was not like him, telling his name to a mortal, admiring her beauty, though it was something he did not mind doing before, as long as he killed them after. But somehow, he could not bring himself to do any sort of harm to this human woman. This angered him and made him lose momentary his control over his nature.

"Here you go," she said handing him his glass full of the red alcoholic liquid.

She smiled sweetly to him and he felt blood rushing to his face as their hand slightly brushed when he took the offered glass of wine. He turned his head away from her stunning eyes in a gesture of embarrassment, which she did not noticed in her innocence and own embarrassment. He started to take a sip of the delicious liqueur and his head turn back to her. His eyes were scanning her once again. It was as if he could never get enough of her appearance, it seemed like a addiction which Tidus did not mind.

One her side, Yuna was wondering why she reacted like this. Never once in her life did she blush this furiously, and she did not even know him well enough. Yuna slowly began to observe him more closely, his peaceful facade, his glaring tanned skin, his oceanic blue eyes staring at her rather than to television suspended above the two. He was handsome, no beautiful, a real and true god.  
  
The volume of the small television was low and hardly audible, but it was obvious that the people showed on the screen were talking about the strange murderer who was roaming around the humongous city of Luca.

"I wish they would stop that psycho soon. My best friend swears that he had attacked her yesterday, but she is persuaded that he is not human…" she sighed at the intention of her mysterious client.  
  
He looked back at her, his eyes unreadable hidden under a cloud of burning mist and dark shade of blue and gray.  
  
'_So the girl was indeed one of her friend…' _he thought, still not moving an inch.  
  
Yuna then went over to a table to answer a customer and his eyes then fixed to the screen.  
  
'_I have to be a little more discreet with my kills._' He sighed, the danger was not for him, but for each an every one of his kind.  
  
If he were not more cautious, the whole world would know about their existence, though this was not a very bad thing for him, the other would be furious. Besides, he still wanted to life, if somehow someone tell the truth about them, he or she would be decree as a danger for the whole population of vampires and would be killed. As much as he wanted to, he would not do it… well not now.

When she got back to the bar with the lonely wood stool, he was gone, once again. The glass of wine was empty and the money was on the counter. She turned her luminous eyes toward the door and she saw it closing slowly and the features of Tidus disappearing in the darkness of the night. Behind her she heard a voice telling her that her shift was over. This was all that Yuna needed to hear, and she paced toward the door, her mind was set on a single idea; finding that man. Yuna did not know why she was doing this, she just felt like she had to. She had to see him again, she had to understand him, to know him more, to befriend with him, at any costs.

The night was dark, humid and hot, there were no signs of the gloomy rain which seemed to always haunt the city. The moon hidden behind an ashen cloud did not favor the large metropolis with its milky light rays. The rare stars and the widows of some houses were the only source of brightness, besides the yellowish neon glow of the old street lamps.  
  
Across a poorly lighted ally, in the shadow, walking mindlessly, Tidus was trying to ignore the fact that someone was following him. He knew perfectly well who it was though, but he could not understand why someone like her would follow death. It was like asking annihilation to come and take her life away, begging the devil to take her soul… and it was so tough for him to resist an invitation so strongly offered. His inner mind began struggling against the idea, but soon gave up.

Not surprisingly, he found it exciting and he could almost not resist the strange desire to take _her_, not her life. It was the first time in an eternity that he desired the pleasure of flesh instance of those of life fluids, the feel of some one beneath him, around him, and on him.  
  
His lust was so vivid it was almost hurting. He shook his head to clear his mind of the burning thoughts and images and desire. Images of the sweet woman nude in his arms, her angelic soft breast being played with by his rough fingers, her voice screaming in pleasure and pain in the same time, shouting his name in need and lust over and over again. An overwhelming feeling of need, desire and lust shout through his nerves giving them the anxiety they did not have for a long time and now he felt her presence more than ever.  
  
Sweet…  
Innocent…  
Alive, a feeling of perfection made mortal.

He expired, Tidus meditated within, and cleared his mind as much as possible. His muscle then released a small portion of his nervousness and stress.  
  
'_I can't believe I feel this tense, she's just a normal girl… just a normal mortal girl, just…_'  
  
He tried to convince himself, repeating this simple sentence all over again but it was to no avail. He wanted to scream, to growl, howl, destroy everything but it would not be of any help. The only thing to do was to get rid of her, only then would he be free and would come back to his old self. He slowed at the impend of a crossroad and stopped to leaned against the bricked wall of an old building. He rose his eyes toward the dark night sky and watched the dusky clouds slowly drifting away and let the moon appear in the heavens providing some mystic light to the city. His consuming eyes seemed to drink all the light from it and make it its own.  
  
He was no longer in the shadow, the moon had destroyed his once blanket of darkness… and he was assured that the young woman would see him, and Tidus was afraid of what the catastrophic result would be to the young woman.

"Why are you following me?" Tidus asked with utter annoyance, but with a hint of humor, but keeping his face stern and cold.

Yuna emerged from the shadow, shame all over her delicate face, her shamed infected green and blue eyes staring intensively at the cemented ground. She was trying furiously to find a valuable excuse but her mind refused to co-operate and she felt like a ignorant fool in front of a genius who asked her a simple question like 'What's your name' and she could not answer. Tidus was still looking at the sky and felt the uneasiness of the poor woman and found it quite amusing.

"I… umm… don't know… err… ah! There's my pen!" Yuna yelled filled with ambition.  
  
'S_tupid Yuna, stupid!' _Yuna awkwardly picked up a twig and forcefully pushed it in her pockets.

Tidus laughed inwardly. He knew exactly how she felt, he felt just like this a long time ago. He thought of himself as stupid at the time and he still felt the same way today but to think of it was simply a bad memory that he could push aside easily. It was his inhuman appearance that attired her to him, his vampire charms.

"Actually, I don't know why I followed you, but I know that I had to… see you again, but I don't really know why. Maybe it's because of the way you act, so silent, always in the shadow, away from every one… I j… just thought you needed company." _Shut up Yuna, you're aggravating your case._

This took his attention from sky gazing to look at her. Now he could see her from head to toe.  
  
Her red shirt which fit her like a charm, and a pair of black short jeans that showed her long and smooth legs. Her head bent down in shame of her weird actions. He started to approach her, detailing every subtle changes in her heavenly features.

"I know what you might be thinking," he whispered.

She looked up and saw him coming slowly toward her. His beautiful azure eyes shinning just like bluest of blue oceans. He was shaped like a god, a manly yet childish looking face, well built chest, about a head or two taller than she was and his beautiful eyes filled with almost all the feeling of the world making them unreadable, mysterious and hypnotizing.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

He smiled to himself, she said this with such a crying innocence and the sweetness of a child, he could not help but smile to this but it disappeared just as fast as it came. He could not allow himself to start liking the girl he would soon kill…

"You must tell yourself to stop talking, to go away, that it was stupid to do this. You don't even know me, you saw me only twice… and you're wondering if I was the one who scared your friend."

"How do you know about Rikku?!" exclaimed Yuna.

He walked the few steps separating them and gazed deeply in her summer colored eyes, searching for her soul. He knew very well that the more he would past time with her the bigger the risk of been discovered was. He knew too that the closer he would get to her, the bigger the risk of losing both of their lives was, but right now he did not care.

"You almost told me that in the tavern. I guessed you followed me for that reason, but now I'm not that sure… There is another reason behind all this. But for your friend, it wasn't me."  
  
'_Why I am lying to her…'_

Never once did his gaze leave her eyes and he said all this with the deepest and warmest tone of voice she ever heard. The total opposite of the one he used about two minutes ago. She smiled naively, she did not really know why she followed him, but what he said made sense to her ears. It was as if he could read the part of her mind that she could not seem to reach. On the other hand, there was another reason for her impulsive gesture but she could not put her finger on it. A soft wind started to blow around them, playing gently with their clothes and hairs giving an surreal look to the scene.

He approached her a little more, their face just a few inches away from the other. Their breath mixing, heart beating, the images of the woman screaming returning to his mind, driving his sense toward the edge. Her delicious sweet pea filled fragrance playing mindless with his sensitive nose and intertwining slowly with his beach like smell. Slowly their face came closer and closer, lips almost touching, mind, soul and body in perfect harmony. Tidus' mind screamed to him to change direction, to impale his teeth within her neck and to take her life but another part of him wanted this to happen, needed this to come.

The same mixture of lust, need and desire he felt previously took over his mind and sense again pushing him toward her and he saw her eyes close… he was almost there. He could almost taste the cherry sensation of her lips just a dwarf away from his. At the last second, just before their lips touched, before their souls would just begin to merge… he moved away. Tidus had sensed that it would not be now, but rather, later when he would sort out his feelings. Right now he was too confused, he needed more time, and when it will come, he would take her, her life and flesh, but not now. He turned away from her ready to leave but her voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

Tidus turned his head in the direction of the beautiful woman he desired, and despised so much. She seemed hurt but she was trying to hind it. He felt himself starting to regret all he did, he had hurt her, harm the only living angel, his source of wanders and frustration. Why the hell did he felt so bad to do so?

"Yes, what is it that you need…?"

"Can… Can I see you tomorrow?" Asked Yuna.

Her voice sounded confused, uncertain if she did the right thing, but deep within she prayed for a positive answer. In the mean time, it sounded joyful and as innocent as always. In between the two of them, she was now beginning to be the most mysterious. Always smiling and friendly, two things he was not used to. He thought a little about her proposition. It seemed to him to be the perfect opportunity to understand her and finally, get rid of her once and for all.

"Yes we can, but I will come at the time I chose and don't bother to tell me were we will meet. I will find a way to find you. Now if you may excuse me…"

And with that he was gone, Tidus had walked further down the ally way. Yuna sighed and turned in the direction of her apartment building pondering about the last events and feeling strangely impatient to see him again. But the main thing in her mind at the moment was the whole conversation. The way she felt warm, secure and so comfortable around him. Something she felt only when she was home with the one she loved.

She looked back behind her to see the fading forms of Tidus. Never once in her life did she see a man like him. He was charming, handsome and had a way to talk, walk and act that made her melt. He had everything of the lady's man yet he did not act like one. Always alone, not very talkative and something within him a big black hole. He was perfection in all its glory, everything she always wanted without knowing it.

As she was walking down the street leading her home everything about their encounter hit her. The way he had looked at her and how she looked back. The intimate space between them the way he had reached her mind and body. Finally, the way he penetrated her barrier and came as close as he wanted to, close enough to kiss her, which he almost did. He moved away at the last second. What was this feeling she felt, was it hurt, the pain of been rejected, apprehension? No it did not hurt like that, she felt like crying and laughing all in the meantime. Was this excitement than? No… yes… don't know. Maybe confusion, she felt a lot like this lately yet…

With a big sigh she brushed it away, right now, all she wanted to do was sleep. Arriving in front of her apartment building, she pushed the door and climbed the wooden stairs toward the third floor where she could finally get inside the reassuring walls of the small apartment she shared with her best friend, who must be working right now. Once inside she slid slowly out of her clothes and got in the warmth of a beautifully comfortable perfumed bath.

The aroma invaded the whole bathroom, a delicious smell of sweet peas and honey. Eyes half closed she released all her tensed muscles and slowly relaxed. She was still thinking about Tidus but it was mostly like a background thought. Those thoughts that you don't really bother with, mostly like silent careless whispers of your memory or the soft wind that blows the grass and leaves around you, in those beautiful summer afternoon.

Its in this state of mind that this night, the angelic Yuna went to her bed, thinking about everything and nothing, the one she shared her life with, the one she loved. Those willful people who loved her in return without asking for more, those kind people she passed her live with and to who she will soon have to say goodbye…

Sited against the wall of an old building, which had been destroyed by the flames a few days ago, was Tidus. Thirst devoured him from the inside, he had not drank anything since yesterday night and he started to feel the ravages of the vampire's thirst. He felt so weak and unable to think straight and all he could imagine was the delicious red liquid of life that the human kind provided him. At least to night, he would not kill violently. Even though he loved to scare the mortals, he did not like to make them suffer as much as he did to his last victims, nor did he want another victim discovered.

Suddenly, coming out of nowhere, a soft music entered his sensitive ears. It was smooth, sad and sounded like little bells. The beautiful melody of a music box repeating the same tune over and over again. It was a comforting and saddening song playing for the moon and stars above mixing with the wind adding to the sound something magical to it (Any of you who have the 'Eyes On Me Piano Version' musical from Final Fantasy 8 should know.).

Tidus got to his feet and let his ears guide him toward the owner of the music box. The music had, on him, the propriety to make him forget almost everything, even the savage thirst he could ever experience in his never ending life. He followed the sweet music around the ruined building and found a door half opened. The sound seemed to come from inside so he entered. He found himself inside a room, which appeared to be the lobby of an apartment.  
  
'_So this place was an apartment building… wonder what happened.'  
  
_In front of him was a long corridor and at the end was a very eerie looking staircase. On each sides were four doors leading to the rooms, some of them were charred and others were burned to aches, all there was left was the frame.

The tune was coming out of half charred door which was clacking because of the wind flowing through it. Behind it was a small room, the kitchen was to his right and the living room that now leaded to the other apartment was to his right. Ahead of him were the bathroom and a doorframe were surly was a bedroom. Still following the sound of the music box, Tidus marched toward the bedroom, the soft music getting louder with each step taken to the room. He finally arrived and passed his head inside the room. It was small and one of the walls had fallen and left a passageway to the backyard.

The music was coming from there. He scrutinized his surrounding. A metal bed with a spring mattress, a bed table fallen to it side because of the two major legs were broken. There was another bed smaller than the first one, a childbed, only the mattress remained and there were some burned toys here and there. In a corner of the room stood a swaying chair, a book stair was against the only wall that was not burned and there were some child's books in it too. On the other wall was nothing else but a little ball of old tissue. The sound was coming from it, it was then that he realized that the ball of clothes were in fact a human being, a kid to exact.  
  
The young thing had heard him entering the room and had sat up to look at him. The music box was at the side of the poor child and the melody was slowing down a bit. Tidus' eyes widen, his crazed thirst of blood did not appear… Tidus' heart felt calm and at ease, the melody…calming his inner being was too much to bear.

The child was a young girl about the age of ten or so. Her big blue eyes staring at him, which then looked back down toward the music box. It was shaped like crystal ball but it was broken, inside the ball was a little butterfly flapping its wings along the music. The ball was sited on a pedestal of flowers and the whole thing was slowly turning on itself, it was beautiful.

"My mother used to sing this song each night to make me sleep…" whispered the little girl.

He came to her slowly not wanting to scare her. He sat beside her, the music box was now resting on her lap, she was staring at it and the music slowed a little again. Her clothes were dirty and there were holes here and there. She wore a black kangaroo shirt and the hood was placed over her small face and sandy locks of hairs fell from it and an old pair of jeans covered her legs. He saw a tear slide down her sad blue orbs to her round cheeks and down to the burned floor.

"Where is she?" asked Tidus with a gentle sincere tone.

"I don't know… She just disappeared to nights ago when the fire forced me to leave her, she said that she will help people get out and come to take me but… she didn't come back…" sniffed the young child.

The melody stopped. She turned the box up side down and twisted the key so the music could start again. Soon the soft tune filled the destroyed room once again with it's beautiful sound. The pace was fast at the beginning but slowed down as the minutes passed. Five minutes passed by and the music stopped again and she started it again. She did this three times, at the end of the third she looked up to look at Tidus once again and she whispered her childish voice filled with sobs.

"I wanna see my mommy…!" and she threw herself in Tidus arms crying.

Tidus' heart paced quickly… here was a chance to hydrate himself, yet Tidus' couldn't bring himself to harm this little girl. He did not know what to do, the child in his arms, his thirst revived now that the music had stopped. How could he help that little thing he held in his arms? All he was able to do was… kill. And now his need for blood was stronger, hurting and it played with his will. Never once had he been confront to this kind of situation, a kid who wanted to find her mother and a thirst the size of the earth. He had never taken a child and he was certain that he would never do it. He might be an evil vampire, one who took the blood of innocent people, but never the life of a child.  
  
'_But this one wants to die and join her mother, you know pretty well that she passed away in the sinister.' _His mind argued.

"I wanna be with her, I miss her soooo mush, I… I don't know what to do mister… Mummy…" cried the girl between sobs.

__

_'Damn it! Fucking A!'_ Tidus seized the music box and turned the key to start the music a fourth time. The child in his arms and the box in his hand, he got up and went to the child bed, the only thing that survived the fire. He sat on it, the little girl on his lap and put the box down beside the bed. He looked at the little girl who was still crying on his shoulder and spoke softly to her.

"If I tell you that I know where your mother is, would you want me to take you there?"

She looked up her eyes filled with fresh tears, her cheeks red because of the salty substance. Not sure if she was saying the right thing she nodded a little.

"She is very far away, somewhere beautiful where everyone is always happy. She is there waiting for you, but it's very far and it takes time to go there. Lots of long years but I know a short cut… do you want to know how?"  
  
Tidus' mind had a inner conflict… leave the girl be…or kill her and reunite her and her mother. It took him a while before Tidus chose the latter.

Once again she nodded but this time she was a little sure about what she was doing. In her mind, Tidus was going to send her to her mother sooner then supposed she was going to do her a big surprise. A smile lighted her dirty little face as she was down on the broken bed. Her deep and innocent blue eyes still full of salty water gazed in the burning stare of her benefactor. The calm and soft music of her box playing the relaxing music slower and slower, almost lulling her to sleep. Only the deep and reassuring voice of Tidus kept her awaken as he told her everything to do in details.

"Listen to me carefully now. I want you to relax. Breathe slowly, think of nothing else than your mother and let me do the rest. Oh and, it might pinch a little but it doesn't hurt that much, you'll see."

All was said with such a gentle voice, he was wondering if it was him who said all this. With a light and slow gesture, he removed her hood of her holed-cottoned shirt rivaling her sandy blond hairs and small neck. He past his hand through the smooth feeling of the sandy locks in a caring movement. She signed lightly and started to relax even more, she was almost sleeping. The soft air lagging with each passing second.

Tidus moved his head down toward the child's small neck, approaching it dangerously, his mind screaming in need and remorse, but he could not back up now, it was too late... Tidus promised to bring her to her mother, and that he would. He breathed the sweet smell of the youth, an aroma of life at its embryo, the strongest and freshest odor he ever had the chance to perceive. Slowly, not wanting to hurt the child, his fangs tear inside her delicate flesh, driving deep inside her throat to her tiny aorta.

The red juice of the girl spilled out of her to his mouth filling his murderous thirst with its gratifying flavor of existence and life. He felt her heart pounding against his chest, a slow and steady beat, the pace of a life that does not want to leave the world yet. He could almost hear her thoughts, he could almost tell that she was screaming to her mother that she was coming, that soon, they will be together.  
  
His heart was now beginning to slow down, but the guilt of doing such a sinister thing was a load to endure.

The red flow was not stopping, filling his mouth, his thirst, making him forget everything. A bliss he rarely enjoyed while killing, almost as good as sex (A/N: lol). And the taste was so pure, it was as if the blood was reflecting her soul, the soul of a child, the purity and innocence that this world could ever offer to the likes of a vampire. The only thing that could make him smile, the only thing her regretted of the eternity, beside the loneliness and the tournament of his conscience.

Slowly, the heart of the little girl started to slow dangerously down, if he stopped now, she would have her life spared for a while, until the lack of blood makes it effect or until someone finds her and get the poor thing to an hospital. But he could not stop, the taste was so good, so vivid, he had lost control of himself.  
  
She was losing all her strength, her skeletal feature letting go of life, abandoning her being to the darkness of death. He felt her little torso filling its-self of air one last time, just as the last gentle notes of the melody of the music box resound in the air, her life got away. He removed his sharp teeth from her throat where he observed for the first time the tiny holes left there, the mark of the death-giving kiss. With the musical melody slowly dying… Tidus smiled slightly at the one single good deed he'd done for this world.

She seemed so calm and peaceful, as if she was simply sleeping. He caressed he pale visage with the back of his hand, tracing slowly her fragile trait. Tidus smiled sadly, another one who will not have the chance to see the true end of her day. He got on his feet, taking a blanket half burned from the stained floor and covering the little body of the dead girl in the way a father would cover her daughter after the good night wishes.

With one last glance at the forms of the child, he left the desolated room by the falling wall. The night was cool but he did not feel it, he never truly felt the weather, his mind always somewhere else. This time it was on the kid and the beautiful Sakura who he could not seem to find a way to chase away from his mind. He looked up toward the sky, admiring the twinkling stars and sighed. Tomorrow he would go and see her, he would find a way to get rid of her, if not, he will simply leave her alone. One thing for sure he had to sort out his feeling for the beauty, and the tormenting thoughts of killing yet another child for his sake.

* * *

A/N: well what a chapter right guys and gals? how was it? sucky? good? tell me in my reviews!  



End file.
